User talk:Grunty89/Archive 4
Block dropdown cleanup I have a new idea - every 3-4 months we do a cleanup with the block reason dropdown: any that haven't been used in that time will be removed. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Redirect How do you redirect a page? Recently I renamed 'N-Strike: The Video Game' to 'Nerf N-Strike (game)' and today I deleted a vandalism page of 'N-Strike: The Video Game',but now broken links to it are appearing everywhere. Help me please! Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Abuse filter ideas I've been checking through the abuse filters and have two good ideas. One is 'friendly spam' where they put something like "Hi", "I love you" or "I'm gonna guve you a hug!" If it has a proper name, change it. The second is first-person, so you could make one for 'I', 'me' or 'mine'. What do you think? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Just to inform you, I am on holiday starting from tomorrow, so I won't be active for 3-4 days. I might be able to edit in the morning tomorrow, but will be completely inactive on Tuesday-Thursday. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Singapore Wait, are you actually from Singapore? Because if so, I actually happen to have been born there, even though I live in the U.S. now! =D BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 23:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You're awesome for living in Singapore! It's such a nice place! =D BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 00:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's the problem. =( BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) XD ...And I just realized I did it again. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, I just realized that it's the middle of the night where you are. Are you okay dude? I mean, I don't want you to be sleep deprieved or anything because of me... BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 01:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, even if you are asleep by now, just wanted to tell you that you totally have the right idea with the Rayven review. Oh, and I change my signature. Why? Well, I happened to come across an older post by RNN6, and realized that my signature was the exact same as one of his old ones. I really don't want to annoy him, since he's a really cool guy, so I change it to this. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait... Never mind, it's not the middle of the night where you are. It's the middle of the night where I''' am. Whoops. That's what you call an epic screw up. I feel like a moron now. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you! I'll do my best! ^^ Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess this must be in the Singaporean blood or something. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greencopper I did hear that but I didn't believe TMG. Greencopper contributed ''before ''Chikus. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the promotion. I'll do my best to help this wiki! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reviews Sure, that's fine with me. 68.175.124.164 02:32, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap, you're right. XD Whoops. Sorry. ^^; Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) By the way, sorry that I didn't do much today. I was busy with modding a Rapidstrike, if you read my blog. It's pretty much done now. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick question... Or two. Are you allowed to make another review for an article that already has a review, or no? Maybe there's an approval system or something? I dunno. I'm kinda new to this type of thing... Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 03:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry. This guy: TheBigReport22 is going around screwing up all of the staffs pages. I tried to fix yours, but I couldn't. In fact, I might have made it worse. I'm really really REALLY sorry about this. You might want to do something about that guy. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 14:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Goddammit, he's screwing up everything! I'm going though hell reverting all of this, and I have to head to school!! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 14:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I have blocked him forever. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Aside from the ARCHIVE TEMPLATE, i HAVE put all content back. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) That person did the following: *Blank talk pages *Remove forums for the heck of it (this is becoming essential, I will add it after the next block reasons clean-up) *Replaced images on my profile with weird/pomographic ones *Made spam pages *And more, I think. *Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 16:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) BTW I protected all the images on my userpage so only admins can edit them (aside from the already-protected ones). You Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 17:55, November 6, 2013 (UTC)might wanna do the same, NSA. Got it. Btw, thanks. 21:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ...Dammit, I keep forgetting to log in. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I can see as much. That's good. =) Recently though, I had to undo a lotta vandalism by this other dude. It got sorted out, though. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reviews: Got it. Thanks! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 14:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) This is a cruel world... Geez, I never knew how frequently vandalism occurs. I better get ready to rollback more! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) What's this? A quick question: What on Earth is this? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactive just for Friday - Saturday Just thought I should tell you that I'll be inactive on Saturday since I'm going on a very short vacation. If something severe happens, my email is hooked up to my Wikia account, so you can contact me quickly that way since I check it frequently. I'll be back on Sunday though, and I might be able to stick in a little bit of editing in the morning of Friday. Hope you understand. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) N-Strike Squad Just another quick question. (Man, I'm asking you a lotta questions. Sorry about that.) What's the N-Strike Squad? Is it some group of users on the wiki or something? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh. So it doesn't exist anymore, huh? 05:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I forgot to log in... '''again. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 05:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm bloody impressed Sure. I'll do my best to help out. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ...You know, I have to agree with you. The Longshot definitely looks like an anti-material rifle, let alone a DSR-50. This brings up the question of why the DSR-50 in COD Black Ops 2 is a sniper rifle. Wouldn't a DSR-1 with a .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge have made more sense?... Sorry if you don't understand a word I'm saying. It's firearm speak. Anyway, yes, the Longshot looks enough like the DSR-50 so that it should be fine, unless I suddenly remember something that looks even more like a Longshot. Btw, I changed "Glock" for the Reflex to "Glock 26" since the Reflex I thought was more of a sub-compact pistol than just a pistol. Again, firearm speak. It's okay if you don't understand. Most people don't. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ...You're actually one of the few people who understands what I'm talking about, then. Again, most people have no clue. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the DSR-50 uses the .50 BMG. I meant the DSR-1 uses the .338 Lapua Magnum. Sorry if I wasn't clear. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that's right, Intratec! I forgot about them for a second! I really should pay more attention to Intratec. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Protection for this page Just wondering, why did you protect this page to prevent unregistered users from editing it?Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I see. I guess me and TMG (well I guess just TMG right now) are the two admins unregistered users can contact. PS: please look at and highlight this: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9465 Videogame-Ninja (talk) 07:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Review template About the reviw template it is fine with me17:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Nerfking77 (talk) Sorry for the delay! Sorry for not being active recently! There were some complications on Sunday where I had the flu, so I couldn't edit. I'm better now though, and there's no school today for me, so I'll edit as much as possibe on the wiki! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 12:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Why did you undo my edit on telling a user how to rename? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) REALNerfNinja5 ''is ''me. I created more accounts coz staff says it's fine to have multiple accounts if you're not evading blocks. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 07:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) TMG Where is he? He's been inactive for over a week. He HAS been on nerf Wiki recently, but only to make 1-2 edits at a time. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 18:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC)